


After Live

by Ciezuru



Category: Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: After the Last Live, F/F, Fluff, but like i hope this is fluffy enough, i hope to contribute more in the future, my first contribution for the Sakurazaka46 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: A conversation about worries and insecurities in order to bloom for a brighter future.
Relationships: Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 16





	After Live

The Live has ended.

Keyakizaka46 is officially no more.

In its place, a new flower blooms.

Sakurazaka46.

Akane sighs and winces when she feels her wrist throb, the bandage surrounding it only barely managing to take away the worst of the pain. Her neck feels stiff, hell, her whole body feels bruised but she doesn’t regret giving her all for the live.

She idly begins to massage the back of her neck with her uninjured hand unaware of the tall figure approaching her from behind and gasps when cool, strong fingers begin to massage her neck.

“Are you ok?” her heart instantly warms at the sound of Yuuka’s soft voice as she turns and is met with the sight of Yuuka’s worried expression.

“I’m ok, a little sore, but I’m ok” she smiles in response and cups Yuuka’s cheek in her hand, thumb brushing softly at the dried tear tracks.

“Let me see your wrist”

“Ah...it's ok, it’s barely hurting anymore”

Akane tries to hide her injured wrist but at Yuuka’s pleading look she relents and hesitantly gives her hand.

Yuuka gently cradles her wrist, turning it over and under, busily inspecting the injured appendage and not noticing the blush creeping on the other girl’s cheeks.

“Yuuka...I’m fine, really” Akane fidgets, her eyes darting from Yuuka’s inspection of her wrist to their surroundings, weary of being seen by the other members.

Yuuka hums absentmindedly in response and finally releases the other girl’s wrist, apparently satisfied with her inspection.

“You should ice it again when we’re home”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Don’t worry, I’m fine”

“And your neck?”

“It’s…uh fine?” she answers sheepishly and Yuuka sighs at that.

“Don’t lie to me, I know it hurts”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to be worried. You’re already worrying about everything else and I didn’t want to add more to your list”

Akane sucks in a breath when Yuuka leans in close, a hand gently tucking away stray strands of her hair behind her ear while Yuuka whispers, “I’ll always worry about you” and leans in to steal a kiss from soft lips.

Yuuka’s kisses are always soft just like the person behind it. Sometimes they’re hesitant, and sometimes like today, there is nothing but love and affection being poured into it.

She sighs into the kiss, her eyelids fluttering close as she pulls Yuuka in closer by the front of her shirt, deepening the kiss. 

She could feel the whine trying to escape the back of her throat when she felt hands carding through her hair, gently scratching at her scalp so she gently pushed Yuuka away from her before it got too intense.

They’re still in public after all, and not everyone knows of their relationship.

Except maybe Fuuchan.

Fuuchan knows everything.

Akane bites her bottom lip and giggles at Yuuka’s lost expression, her eyes were still closed and her lips were still puckered, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Reaching out, Akane wipes at the remnants of her lipstick on Yuuka’s lips, causing the other girl’s eyes to flutter open.

A sheepish grin greets her, making her laugh as she moves in closer and cups Yuuka’s face in her hands and squeezes, feeling affection and warmth encompassing her heart at the familiar sight.

Even when having to shoulder burden after burden, Yuuka always manages to give her a bright smile but she knows better. If people were to look closely, they would see the dimness in her smiles, the shadows under her eyes, and the slight hunch to her usually picture-perfect posture.

As someone who has always stood by her side, Akane sees all the tell-tale signs.

“Are you okay?” she whispers, thumb brushing comfortingly at a cheekbone and Yuuka huffs out a humorless laugh.

“Maybe…I don’t know” Yuuka shrugs, “I guess a part of me still can’t accept the fact that Keyakizaka46 just ended”

“It’s alright to show weakness sometimes you know? You don’t have to shoulder everything on your own”

“Says the person who’s hiding the fact that she’s hurting all over” Yuuka laughs when Akane swats at her shoulder in mock anger and immediately grabs at her hand, turning it over and giving a soft kiss to the palm of her hand.

Akane blushes hotly at the display of affection and quietly gives her thanks at the fact that they were alone at the moment.

“Come on, let’s go get an ice pack for your neck” Yuuka links their fingers together and pulls her towards the dressing room, “and yes don’t deny it I know it’s hurting you” she adds in and Akane’s mouth shuts with a click, grumbling at the fact that Yuuka can be quiet persistent when she wants to be.

As soon as they enter the dressing room, Fuuchan's knowing gaze meets them from across the room and the corner of her lips slowly turns upwards into a smug grin at the sight of their clasped hands.

Yuuka ducks her head in embarrassment while Akane just rolls her eyes and smiles serenely in response to Fuuchan's knowing grin while they make their way to one of the staffs.

She was given an ice pack that the staff-san kindly wrapped around securely to her neck. It was crude but effective as that meant that Akane’s hands were free from having to hold up the pack to her neck.

Yuuka leaves her with Fuuchan after making sure that she was taken care of, double-checking to make sure that there are no more hidden injuries and leaves her with a whispered promise of being back later.

Leaning back into her chair, she’s well aware of Fuuchan’s gaze behind her and promptly turns around to meet her amused gaze.

“Man, it must be nice to be taken care of like that”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Akane answers nonchalantly, avoiding Fuuchan’s eyes as she pretends to inspect her cuticles.

“Pshh, you two are really bad at hiding it you know…to me at least” Fuuchan says, her head leaning casually on her folded arms over the back of the chair.

Akane grimaces in response, “are...are you okay with it?” she asks hesitantly and turns around to meet her friend’s gentle smile.

“Of course, you two are like two peas in a pod, Romea and Juliet...”

“Don’t you mean Romeo?”

“Hush, you’re both girls so I’m changing it to suit the situation”

Akane snorts in amusement and swats at Fuuchan’s shoulder as the other girl giggles.

“But yeah, I don’t think it’s a big issue. The fans love Yuukanen anyway”

“Ugh I hate that, it sounds so lame”

“Yuuka likes it though”

“Darn it…” Akane grumbles to herself. She really hates the name but if Yuuka likes it then she might as well learn to like it too.

“Do you think the others know?” she asks, genuinely curious if they were really that obvious to the outside eye.

Fuuchan hums contemplatively and shrugs, “Maybe, some may think it’s just an act but there are those that are sharper than you might think”

Akane is quiet at that. They never really planned on telling the others of their relationship, preferring it to be a private affair. She however knows the members would never rat them out, but the fear of being found out still scares her. 

If Bunshun finds out, they’d be having a field day.

“Akanen?” Fuuchan’s voice breaks through her train of thought and when she looks up, she is met with kind and understanding eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry. No one’s going to know, and even if the other members knew they’d never rat the both of you out. We’ve got your back” she says and winks at the other girl.

“Thanks Fuuchan, you’re the best” Akane smiles and leans back into her chair, careful as to not jostle the ice-pack on her neck which was beginning to turn into room temperature and feeling a whole lot lighter after knowing that their secret is in safe hands.

Fuuchan grins in response and together they sit in companiable silence, taking in a breather after the hectic concert.

“How are you holding up? You know, with the renaming and all?” Akane asks the other girl and receives a hum in response.

“I’m ok I guess, I think it’s a step that sooner or later we will have to take” Fuuchan says, her eyes following the sight of Ten-chan and Hikaru-chan laughing at something Matsurina was saying.

“We’ve got the second gens, I think they’re just what we need to keep moving. They bring this kind of freshness to the group you know?”

Akane nods in understanding as she too observes the scene before her. Yuuka was currently talking to one of the staff-sans, a serious look on her face and with her hand absentmindedly rubbing at her left collarbone. A habit that Akane finds out to be something she does that she is unaware of when she is listening intently to another person. She finds it to be endearing though, it was one of the many things that made her fall for her.

“Maa” Fuuchan sighs, “change is never easy but I think it’s necessary at this point” she continues and jerks her chin towards Yuuka, “Yuuka’s been working really hard, I hope she remembers to take care of herself too”

Akaned nods, “Yeah, I worry about her sometimes. She likes to shoulder all these responsibilities that shouldn’t be hers alone to shoulder”

“Well that’s what we have you for yeah? Vice-captain and more” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively and recoils back when Akane tries to punch her in the shoulder.

“Shut up” Akane hisses but with no real venom behind it and laughs along with Fuuchan.

In truth, Akane has been feeling apprehensive lately. With the rebranding happening she’s not sure if the role of Vice-captain will still be on her.

Noting her sudden glum expression, Fuuchan nudges her, silently asking her what was on her mind.

Akane sighs and leans her head back, “I don’t know what will happen after this and I don’t know if I’ll still be Vice-captain too”

“Ah…”

“It’s kinda scary thinking about it, we’ve been supporting each other for the past 5 years. Even when I didn’t know what to do with the role initially, over time it kinda grew on me”

“Hey Vice-cap or not, you’ll still be by her side right?”

“Of course!”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, even if the role is gone, as a friend, a fellow member, and as her girlfriend you’d still be by her side no matter what”

Fuuchan’s words somehow eases her worries a bit. She’s right after all, it’s just a role, and even without it she’ll always be by her side to support and cheer for her.

“Besides, I don’t think the management would dare to split you both. The fans will come after them with pitchforks and torches ready to behead them!”

Akane laughs heartily at that and from the other side of the room she could see Yuuka lifting her eyes away from Hikaru who was asking her for a picture. Their eyes meet and the gentle smile Yuuka gives her instantly causes butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

“Yeah you’re right, even If I’m not Vice-Captain” she says, eyes never leaving the other girl’s, “I’ll be by her side no matter what”.

“That’s the spirit! Now come on let’s take a selfie, I bet the fans are dying for mobame content!”

“Thank you for all your hard work!”

“Thank you Sugai-san, Moriya-san!”

“Everyone please get some rest”

“We will!”

Yuuka waves off the last of the members while she lingers by the dressing room door. Akane was in the toilet and Yuuka was currently waiting for her, both their bags and coats in her arms. She decided to stay at Akane’s tonight in order to keep an eye on her because knowing Akane, she would probably ignore her injured wrist and risk making it worse again.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting”

“Ah it’s ok, I don't mind”

“Here” Akane reaches out for her bag but Yuuka promptly moves away before she could reach for it.

“Hey give me my bag!”

“Nope, I’m carrying everything,” Yuuka says and makes a move towards the exit with Akane chasing after her.

“Yuuka...I’m fine!” Akane huffs when she catches up to the other girl but Yuuka stubbornly keeps both bags to herself.

“Your wrist is injured and you shouldn’t carry heavy things” Yuuka softly chides, “Just let me take care of you”

Akane puffs up her cheeks in annoyance and turns away from the other girl, feeling slightly embarrassed at being coddled.

“Akanen~”

A finger pokes her cheek and she huffs, “Mou, fine but I’m paying for the cab”

“As you wish~” Yuuka chuckles, extending her elbow gallantly and Akane immediately loops her arm through and snuggles close. 

The October air is getting chilly as they make their way outside. A cab is already waiting for them by the sidewalk and they both sighed in relief as the heating inside the cab warms them, though Akane stays snuggled up by Yuuka’s side claiming that she was still cold. Yuuka only giggles softly and pulls her closer.

With the warmth from the heating and from Yuuka’s body heat, Akane feels her eyelids droop. She vaguely hears Yuuka say something to her before she finally succumbs to slumber.

She’s shaken awake 15 minutes later when they arrive at her apartment and she sleepily pulls out her wallet and pays the cab driver before following Yuuka out the door.

Everything else is a blur after that, her exhaustion finally catching up to her, the next thing she knows she’s being led into her apartment after fumbling clumsily for her apartment key and Yuuka’s quiet murmuring of encouragement.

As soon as she sees her couch she immediately drops down and lands face first onto the soft cushions, grumbling when Yuuka laughs at her antics.

“You’ll catch a cold that way”

“...’m tired…” she hears Yuuka’s distant laughter and turns her head towards her. She knows she probably shouldn't, but at this rate she was too tired to care, pride be damned.

“Carry me?”

Yuuka would probably tease her about it tomorrow but they’re alone so she can be extra needy if she wants.

“Are you sure?” Yuuka chuckles as she approaches the other girl and sits by her side, stroking her back comfortingly.

“Yes, I’ve seen you carry Risa and if you can carry her then you can carry me too” Akane sniffs disdainfully, suddenly reminded of the image of Risa in Yuuka’s arms.

“Wait, Moriya Akane are you perhaps... jealous?”

“So what if I am?” She flips herself onto her back and pouts when all she receives in response is Yuuka’s laughter.

She rarely shows this side of her, this petulant childish side that only Yuuka is able to witness and secretly Yuuka loves it.

Akane’s breath hitches when Yuuka leans down, her soft hair tickling her cheeks as she kisses her softly on the lips. 

Once, twice.

She snakes her arms around Yuuka’s neck and pulls her down prompting the other girl to squeal in shock and brace her arms on either side of her head while she laughs at the wide-eyed look on her face.

“Mou, you scared me!”

“I guess that’s payback for not letting me carry my bag” she answers smugly making Yuuka lean down once more to kiss the smirk off her face.

“Mmph Yuuka…as much as I love kissing you, I really want to go to bed” Akane whines and Yuuka pulls back, giving the girl below her a sheepish grin.

“As you wish Moriya-sama” Yuuka bows and laughs along with Akane as she leans down and scoops her effortlessly into her arms.

Akane squeals and immediately wraps her arms around Yuuka’s neck, feeling a little turned on by the display of strength from the normally gentle girl. She laughs again once she regains her composure and says, “Onwards noble steed!” pointing towards her bedroom and screams when Yuuka begins to ‘gallop’ towards her bedroom.

They collapse in a heap on top of Akane’s bed, a giggling mess of tangled limbs.

“I could get used to that, you should carry me more often”

“Ehh, why don’t you carry me instead?”

“Because you’re taller”

“Risa’s taller than me and I still had to carry her”

“Doesn’t matter”

“Ehhhh!”

Akane laughs heartily and soon Yuuka joins in too, feeling lighter than they have ever been ever since the rebranding announcement. 

The laughter soon dies down, making way to comfortable silence. Akane inches closer towards Yuuka when the other girl opens her arm, silently inviting her for a hug. Placing her head on top of Yuuka’s chest, she is soon lulled by the strong and steady beating of the heartbeat underneath her.

“Ne…”

“Hmm?” Akane sucks in a breath and hums sleepily. She’s slowly drifting off, with Yuuka’s familiar and comforting scent, the familiar  _ thump-thump-thump _ of her heartbeat under her ear and the warmth that radiates from the other girl coupled with the day’s events, she doesn’t think she can fight off sleep much longer, but something in Yuuka’s voice makes her want to try to stay awake, for her sake.

“Do you think we’ll be ok?” 

“Why? What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know really. I guess I’m scared of what’s to come?”

Yuuka starts to absentmindedly trace her fingers up and down Akane’s back as she starts to get lost in her thoughts making Akane groan sleepily.

“If you keep doing that I might fall asleep on you”

The fingers still but after a while they began their mindless tracing once again making Akane huff amusedly.

“Hey Yuuka?”

“Yes?”

“You know whatever happens, i’ll be with you every step of the way right?” Akane snuggles closer, nosing her way deeper into Yuuka’s side, “So don’t be scared” she whispers, “I won’t leave you, ever”

“Akane…”

“Shh..” she clumsily lifts a hand to place a finger on Yuuka’s lips and giggles when she feels Yuuka’s teeth nipping at her finger and quickly retracts it.

She feels Yuuka’s chest expand as she takes in a deep breath before slowly releasing it, “I love you” she says after and places a kiss on the top of her head, “thank you for being by my side all these years”

“And I’ll continue doing it even when we become a new group” she mumbles out. She has already lost the battle against her heavy eyelids but her consciousness was still focused on Yuuka.

Yuuka, noticing the state of the girl could only giggle at the valiant effort.

“Sleep” she says and kisses the top of her head again, breathing in the comforting scent of Akane while the other girl just hums sleepily in reply and nuzzles into her chest.

Things might be different for them starting tomorrow but for now, nothing else matters as Yuuka pulls Akane closer into her. It will be scary, it will be different but with Akane by her side, she knows that they’ll get through it, together.

Soon, Yuuka’s eyelids start to droop, and together they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
